


The Block

by Professor_Bats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Bats/pseuds/Professor_Bats
Summary: Shiro is taken captive by slavers, but the outcome is a little different this time.





	The Block

When Shiro woke up, his face was pressed hard against a filthy metal floor. His arms bound firmly behind his back, braced first at the elbows, then at the wrists.

                His head swam as he tried to recall the incidents that lead him to this situation, but he was having trouble concentrating, his eyes blurring as they struggled to adjust to the dim light of the room.

                He could make out other beings around him, some humanoid, others completely alien, and all were bound using some form of restraints, locked in place on a long beam.

                Most of them seemed to be in the same sort of fog that consumed him, their heads listing sideways.

                After a brief visual scan of faces and shapes, roughly ten in all, Shiro breathed a sigh of relief that he seemed to be the only one of the Paladins that had found themselves in this situation.

                And as far as he could tell, Shiro was the only captive singled out, laying on the floor before the small group.

 Clenching his teeth, he inhaled, trying his Galra arm against the restraints, but it became apparent after a short time that it was futile. He simply couldn’t gather the strength and co-ordination with the fog that had settled over him.

After what felt like hours of drifting in and out of consciousness, a door opened behind him, flooding the narrow passage with bright light. Beyond the door, Shiro could make out the din of a small crowd talking amongst themselves, a deep, male voice addressing the room beyond.

Immediately, Shiro flinched, flashbacks to being in Zarkon’s gladiatorial arena coming flooding back.

But it felt different this time; in the area, despite the overall cleanliness of the Arena, there always hung the smell of blood and bowls and death. Here it was a different scent that clung to the air, a scent that Shiro couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Large hands hauled him up roughly and he struggled for purchase of his footing, his legs feeling weak. It was as if there was a disconnect between his brain and the rest of his body, and once he entered the room, he understood exactly what kind of place he had been brought to.

Shiro was led to a raised dais, the entire room smelling of sweat and musk and…sex.

His arms were trussed up behind his back, forcing him to stand on weak knees before a crowd. He felt himself give a shuttering gasp, taking stock of the room around him as he gained a better command of his senses.

It was dark, with high ceilings. The lights from an overhead scaffold were focused mainly on the stage, making it difficult to see into the crowd that gathered, but Shiro understood what he was here for: the was a slavers auction.

He heard a loud percussive sound on his left, and squinting his dark eyes against the lights, he spotted one of his captors standing behind a raised podium on his right; a tall humanoid with a mane of writhing, semi-transparent blue green tentacles spoke, it’s deep voice sounding at though it was echoing from beneath water.

“Your attention, please.”

The entire room fell silent and all eyes focused on the platform on which Shiro stood, his knees buckling a little under his own weight.

“We begin this auction with a human specimen, of sexual maturity. Some damage, as you can see, but I assure you, in _complete_ working order.”

Shiro felt himself flush, trying his bonds again as the crowd began to jeer and talk amongst themselves.

To his left, Shiro saw one of the burly guards come forward, seizing him by the front of his bodysuit, splitting the fabric as easily if it were paper.

Shiro felt the air leave his chest as his skin was uncovered to the putrid air, feeling his cheeks flush crimson at being exposed to the crowd. He felt the fabric tearing away from his torso, exposing scars and muscle to the room, the guard stripping him down until only his underwear remained, save for the scraps of his tight, black suit left on his arms and legs.

If the crowd had been loud before, it was almost unbearable now as the mass because to shout and jeer in excitement, the auctioneers voice becoming quite lost in the fray.

It was now Shiro could see the pinprick on his hip: an injection site for whatever nefarious drugs they had injected him with. Whatever it was that was butting his mind, making his head swim and his body just ever-so-much-more sensitive…

“Now, just hold on a moment.” The auctioneer sounded vaguely amused, crossing to where Shiro was bound. “We haven’t seen what he’s capable of just yet.”

Shiro inhaled as he felt the auctioneers cool, wet hands seized his hips, fingertips pushing against the tender flesh. The young man suppressed a shiver, feeling himself beginning to swell.

He tried to will it away; this was neither the time, nor the place.

But he felt his breath lock up in his chest, his entire body feeling as though even the slightest touch would push him to full mast.

The auctioneer’s fingers gripped the waistband of his underwear, fisting them tightly in his hand. Shiro couldn’t help but let out a slight whimper at the sensation of the fabric pressing harshly against his hardening cock.

“Look at that, folks!” The auctioneer chuckled, his voice ringing dully in Shiro’s aching head. “Ready and willing, just for you.”

“N…no…” Shiros voice came out low, dry. He wasn’t even sure if the auctioneer heard him until the creature turned, his almost liquid tentacles bristling around him in a blur of motion, his eyes taking on an amused, almost cruel expression.

“And you haven’t even seen one of his greatest assets, folks! Take an even closer look!”

Without hesitation, Shiro felt the auctioneer pull his underwear down to his knees, exposing his half-hard erection to the crowd.

If he had felt embarrassed before, it was nothing to what he felt now, though he grit his teeth, enduring the hollers and jeers that washed over him. It wasn’t nearly as physically traumatic as what he had faced in the gladiatorial arena, but it felt more personal despite the fact that he knew not a single soul in the room.

The damp hand moved softly up the crease of his back and Shiro closed his eyes, feeling himself twitch violently. The auctioneer was _clearly_ trying to bait him, to push his arousal even further.

While Shiro didn’t want to dignify the man with a responce, his body had other ideas and he soon felt the warm press of his own head against his navel, pre-cum making it slide easily against his flesh.

“You see how obedient he is?” The auctioneer howled to the crowd. “Just a few touches in the right place and he is ready and willing to be of service!”

Shiro’s mouth felt dry as he shifted his thighs forward in a futile attempt to cover his swollen member.

The resulting position was one of an arched back, his hips thrust backwards.

If ever Shiro had made a tactical mistake, this was it.

Cool hands shifted downwards, index finger pushing gently into the cleft of his cheeks, probing Shiro’s sensitive entrance.

“And if that’s not enough for you.” The auctioneer called genially, turning Shiro around so his back was to the crowd, his restraints twisting almost painfully. He could feel the auctioneer’s finger tracing the rim of his hole.

Shiro bucked his hips forward in an attempt to shy away from the sensation, the heat rising in his cheeks. _He was so damn sensitive back there…_

In truth, the cool dampness of the auctioneer’s finger was sending chills down his spine, causing the young man’s cock to throb painfully, his muscles twitching involuntarily.

He was almost desperate for release.

_Almost._

In nearly any other situation, it would have been _delicious_ , but here, it only served to add to his discomfort and embarrassment.

With little warning, he felt the digit press inward and he bit back a grunt of embarrassment, subconsciously splitting his legs further to allow easier access.

There was no point fighting it; it would be far easier to suffer through and let the auctioneer be done with it. He could worry about his new ‘owner’ when the time came.

Bucking his hips, he shifted against the auctioneer’s finger, allowing it to slide in easier, his eyes fluttering at the intrusion as his breath hitched in his chest.

He couldn’t’ deny how different the sensation was, how deliciously good the finger felt as if push inside him. It was different than his own, different from any partner he’d had in the past…

“Eager…” The auctioneer purred, dropping his voice low as he pumped the digit in and out of Shiro’s tight entrance. After a moment, a second was added, and Shiro felt a low, painful ache spread across his abdomen as he was stretched. “I have half a mind to keep you for myself…”

Shiro couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his throat, closing his eyes against the intrusion as the auctioneer pressed inward, eagerly letting his fingers explore and stretch the muscles.  

“As you can see, folks, he’s eager, adaptable. Able to please you, no matter what your needs are.” The auctioneer withdrew his fingers, turning back to the crowd with a broad gesture.  

Shiro shifted uncomfortably, his erection heavy and hot with want of release. The drugs they had dosed him with ensured his compliance, his desperation.

He wanted nothing more than to touch himself, to roll his own nipple between his fingers and stroke his throbbing cock with his mechanical hand, to stroke and finger himself until he was a mess, his mind numbed with ecstasy and arousal.

No, he had to focus, there was no time for that right now…

If he shifted his hips just so, he could create a little friction against his balls, tugging the heavy flesh enough to get a little stimulation, but it simply _wasn’t enough_.

“We’ll start the bidding a thirty thousand GAC’s.”

The room was silent for a moment before there was a frantic uproar of bids, the auctioneer calling for order as he spoke quickly, the price increasing with every syllable.

Shiro moaned, shifting desperately from the lack of stimulation. He was desperate by now, his balls heavy with release as the tug behind his navel felt almost unbearable. Even the vibration of sound was enough to feel like torture, Shiro throwing his head back and letting out a frustrated cry, pre-cum moving slowly down the shaft of his cock in a natural act of torture.

Feeling his entire body tighten, the Paladin tried to will the feeling away. He knew he was better than this; mind over matter had always worked before.

But that was before the drugs, before this feeling had begun to spread through his body.

Fuck, he was desperate, ready to beg for release if the opportunity presented itself.

His toes curled as he felt the guard seize him, ready to lead him off the platform. Almost without thinking, Shiro rutted his ass against the guard’s hips, leaning back into the alien’s warmth.

His body shuddered as he felt the creature’s own organ twitch, though the guard pulled him away quickly.

“Filthy _whore_.” He snarled, shaking Shiro by the restraints, dragging him down the platform and through the crowd to a low table near what he could only guess was the entrance.

At the table stood a tall, long-limbed alien with a tall forehead and a noble air, and next to him was a gelatinous creature that seemed to be pulsating slightly, waggling its tentacles excitedly when it saw Shiro brought near.

He saw the transaction take place, the tall alien handing the credits over to one of the burly men behind the table before he was taken into a small antechamber with the same filthy, metallic walls and floors. This room wreaked even more of sex and sweat than either one of the rooms he’d been in before.

Here, Shiro was pushed to the floor by the guard and left alone with the two aliens, the taller of which simply looked at Shiro, then at the gelatinous being, before bowing slightly and exiting the room.

Shiro shivered, lifting his hips to take the bulk of his bodyweight off of his aching erection. Every feeling, every vibration made his body feel alive, his sensitive skin prickling. He wished it would end, wondering how long the drugs would take to wear off.

The creature made a hedonistic sound, shifting towards him and seizing him with two of its tentacles.

Feeling one of the warm, sticky appendages wrap around his upper thigh, Shiro moaned, shifting to look at his assailant as another tentacle wormed it’s way around his waist, drawing him closer to the main body.

He felt his body lift off the floor, giving a low groan as more tentacles reached out to wrap around his arms, chest, and throat.

He was suspended in the air, his back to the creature, his legs bent almost to his chest. This made it far easier for the alien to reach another tentacle up, slithering it against the tender flesh of his thigh.

Shiro’s head listed backwards, his breath coming out short and desperate as his eyes fluttered, the tentacle probing softly against his engorged balls, pressing that sweet, sensitive spot just behind them.  He shifted his hips forward, the grip on his throat tightening _just so_.

The tentacle flicked at his member, teasing him like some long tongue, twisting around the shaft and pulsating gently.

When Shiro opened his mouth in a long, low moan, he felt another tentacle press inward, weighing heavily on his tongue as it pushed its way down his throat, making his stomach jump and his cock twitched.

He whined around the appendage, feeling another gently probing at his entrance, moving in agonizing, circular motions.

The alien moved closer to him, its gelatinous body pressing firmly, warmly behind him as he felt the tentacle move inward. This one felt different from the others, with thick ridges along it that slowly stretched as they pushed inwards.

Shiro’s eyes fluttered open, drooling around the tentacle in his mouth as he moaned, the one buried deep in his ass filling him up in ways he’d never felt before.

His entire body shuddered as he felt the ridges expand inside him, flaring against his prostate and making stars dance in front of his eyes.

_Fuck, it felt so damn good…_

Now the creature was slowly thrusting in and out, creating a delicious friction that made Shiro’s toes curl and his eyes roll back, stomach twisting as he felt his orgasm nearing.

He _needed_ this, he was desperate… pride was no longer an option, his body was practically screaming for release. He felt as though he would _die_ without it.

Shifting his body shamefully against the intrusion, he glutted himself on the feelings it was giving him. The being seemed more than willing to oblige, matching his movements as it thrust deeply, its own member expanding slowly, deliciously until Shiro’s ass was stretched around it.

The Paladin felt a cry build up in his throat and his entire body pitched forward, his muscles clenching violently as he came, choking and gagging on the tentacle in his mouth.

His stomach was splattered with his own release, the tentacles smearing across fevered flesh in a way that was both shameful and delicious.

He felt filthy, but the overwhelming sense of relief outweighed his shame, his eyes watering as he struggled to catch his breath. The tentacle slowly pulled out of his mouth as the creature increased the friction inside him.

He gasped heavily as he felt the creature reach its climax, filling him up with its hot seed, excess fluids pouring out of his abused hole as its grip on him tightened.

A few more thrusts and Shiro felt the creature slump slightly, letting him slide to the floor.

Shiro’s limbs felt like putty and he collapsed to the floor, a wave of exhaustion rolling over him as his head listed sideways.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it had felt amazing feeling the creatures ribbed member expanding slowly inside him, stretching him wide and filling him.

Maybe his plans to escape would be delayed for a few days; He knew Voltron could do fine without him for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm trash, send help.


End file.
